Write A Caption/Archive/102
=Ann Coulter Signs Books At University= * This isn't the first time Coulter has been in a mens room. --Grazon 02:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * Staffers for Larry Craig take notes and snap pictures for "research"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * Coulter isn't the first Republican who's career has ended in a public mens room. --Grazon 02:46, 22 April 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Hosts North American Leaders' Summit= * Harper would you mind not nuzzling me in public? --Grazon 17:03, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * "So I reckon we should get him drunk, strip him naked, and tie him to the border fence. And if anyone asks we blame it on Clinton and Chrétien." --Careax =Attendees Of North American Leaders' Summit Plant Tree For Earth Day= * There's nothing like the planting of one tree that relieves your guilt for raping the planet up the anus. - The Lake Effect 21:48, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * Harper would you mind not pouring your dirt on my shovel? --OHeL 00:07, 23 April 2008 (UTC) *Of course they have to use pure gold shovels.--68.114.59.167 14:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Members of the SPP use the US Constitution for mulch as they plant a memorial tree for the USA.Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:30, 2 May 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Appears On Game Show Via VideoTape= * ALL YOUR CASE ARE BELONG TO US! - The Lake Effect 21:47, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *No Deal. --OHeL 00:05, 23 April 2008 (UTC) *Worst. Banker. EVER. - The Lake Effect 01:04, 23 April 2008 (UTC) *Big Brother is here (and he looks stupid as can be) --Grazon 02:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) * "What is a total moron. Oh wait, wrong game show!" --Careax 03:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) *Guess who's cameo hurt ratings? http://thinkprogress.org/2008/04/24/bush-cameo-sinks-deal-or-no-deal/ --Grazon 16:02, 24 April 2008 (UTC) =Hillary Clinton Wins Democrat Pennsylvania Primary= * And the woman was arrayed in purple and scarlet colour (pantsuit), and decked with gold and precious stones and pearls, having a golden cup in her hand full of abominations and filthiness of her fornication. Revelations 17:4 --Grazon 03:01, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : Well, that quote explains why Bill looks so flushed and excited. It's made him horny again, bless him! --Careax 03:14, 23 April 2008 (UTC) =General Petraeus Promoted; Replacement Chosen= Meet Army Lieutenant General Ray Odierno * What did I do to deserve this? --Grazon 04:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) * Sick of surfing in Mexico, Jesse Ventura shaves his head for combat and decides to start the revolution in Iraq.--Pro-Lick 23:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC) =Italian Scientists Find Proof Of Dark Matter= * Italian spectators witness the devestating, spontaneous combustion of Tinker Bell. Tragic. Just tragic. =Fires Burn Outside Buenos Aires= =South Korea Unveils Cloned Dogs= =Satellite Images Of Syria= * Where is Colin when you need him?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) =Hubble Celebrates 18th Anniversary= NASA was thrilled to get this rare glimpse of the cosmic condom used in "The Big Bang". Scientists theorize it broke.Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:21, 2 May 2008 (UTC) =3 NYC Police Officers Found Not Guilty In Groom Killing= Protesters drink "Imaginary Glasses of Injustice" while demonstrating in front of the Court House after not-guilty verdict came down. =18-year-old Invents New Type Of Motorcycle= ¤Future Darwin Award Winner Slim Pickins, Jr on his "new invention".Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) =National Football League Conducts 2008 Draft= * Next years government draft won't be as fun for the NFL. --Grazon 03:31, 27 April 2008 (UTC)